drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Lillith Izmorova
Name: Lillith Izmorova Age: 75 Nationality: Domani Hair: Dark brown and clipped to the shoulder Eyes: Dark brown Skin: Olive tones, but slightly sallow in appearance due to too much time spent indoors Height: 5'7" Voice: High-pitched - talking is usually driven very forcefully, but not quite shrill. Other: Slim and somewhat plain, Lillith is never one to worry about how fashionable or made-up she is, and dresses in a tidy utilitarian fashion - usually something in a Saldaean cut. Special Skills: Very skilled in glaring when it suits her. Able to use sursa! Physical Weakness: Not particularly adept at horse-riding, but making a point to learn. Personality Weakness: Lillith has very poor social skills, and due to her upbringing became extremely introverted. Due to said lack of social skills, her Novice and Accepted years were spent building up thick walls to keep the noisy outside world her roommates tried to bring her into. She has worked on basic niceties as pertains to conversation and social gatherings, but prefers the company of herself alone. Character History Lillith was the only child of a minor court historian in Arad Doman. Her mother died when she was very small, and only had vague recollections of said personage. Her father kept busy with his various researches into obscure lore on the behalf of lordlings sent by their parents to get a better education, to their dismay. This left Lillith pretty much on her own, her only friends the books she read, and the environment around her. Shortly after her 14th nameday, a royal-looking lady came sweeping into the section of the library where Lillith's father worked. The girlchild was bringing up lunch for herself and her father when she noticed this woman. Why, Lillith couldn't put an age to her at all! Then it occurred to her that this strange woman was looking upon her with equal fervor. This woman came up to Lillith, and introduced herself as a sister of the Brown Ajah. "An Aes Sedai?!" Lillith thought to herself as the strange lady took her by the hand and led her over to her father. "Good sir," the Aes Sedai began, "It seems that your daughter had the potential to channel. If it is alright with you, I would like to test her, and if successful, take her with me to the White Tower when I return." Though her father loved his daughter very much, the both agreed that this might give her a better life. She was given and passed the Aes Sedai's test, and was soon off to the White Tower. The trip to Tar Valon from Arad Doman was fairly quiet with both women in their own worlds of thought. Lillith learned that the Sister's name was Sarita, and a little bit about what to expect about life as a Novice. Lillith was content with this - she was a bit in shock, and found herself wondering whatever possessed her to leave the only life, the only little bit of the world she had ever known. Life in the Tower was as big of a shock as Lillith had expected. She was put into a room with another Novice; a boisterous young woman who often tried to engage Lillith in conversation upon her arrival, this roommate quickly figured out that it was a moot point, and made friends amongst the other Novices in their classes. This suited Lillith just fine - she was uncomfortable with the other Novices around her trying to be friendly, and patiently built up walls to keep them out of her business and out of their lives. This was her life during her training - always alone by choice, and ever immersed in her studies. In time, she passed her test for Accepted and Aes Sedai, and joined the White Ajah. In spite of her lack of desire to interact with other people, Lillith was very interested in the interactions of people with each other, and made it her area of study once she reached the shawl. She is also interested in how people adjust to new environments, and will be asking the Mistress of Novices Larindhra Sedai for permission to sit in when she interviews incoming Novices and observe their progress as they adjust to life in the Tower. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios